themomentspiritfandomcom-20200213-history
Song Distractions from DDR
Song Distractions from DDR is a short comedy show within the Moment Spirit TV series. It only went up to nine days (eight of them are when a kid distracts everyone in the family, while the first day doesn't), but despite, it only has ten Dance Dance Revolution songs (in both original and sequel), which means for two days there are two songs, while the other six days there are only one each per day. For summer, there are fourteen songs. Coincidentally, in one of parts is shown that a kid avoids high blood pressure, so he dances. Songs Used Original # "B4U" - NAOKI # "D2R" - NAOKI # "Electrified" - SySF. # "CURUS" - D-crew # "AM-3P" - KTz # "Look To The Sky" - SySF. feat.ANNA # "Healing Vision ~Angelic mix~" - 2MB # "DO ME (H.I.G.E.O. MIX)" - MUSTACHE MEN # "DROP OUT" - NW260 # "Fascination ~eternal love mix~" - 2MB Sequel # "ORION.78 ~civilization mix~" - 2MB # "Taking It To The Sky" - U1 feat. Tammy S. Hansen # "Can Be Real" - Vision F # "Try 2 Luv. U" - S.F.M.P. # "DROP OUT" - NW260 # ".59" - dj TAKA # "Healing Vision ~Angelic mix~" - 2MB # "WILD RUSH" - FACTOR-X # "HEART BEAT FORMULA" - TAG # "TRIP MACHINE ~luv mix~" - 2MB # "Synergy For Angels" - TAG×U1-ASAMi # "Scorching Moon" - Shawn the Horney Master # "Midnite Blaze" - U1 Jewel style # "Fascination ~eternal love mix~" - 2MB Plot Original TBA Sequel TBA Gallery Parents Woke Up.png|They woke up from B4U at eight in the morning! One Party, Two Sleepy Parents.png|D2R is way better than reading a book! Easy Enough for Listening.png|She realize that she heard Electrified when it was up to her for her science project! More Than Focusing.png|CURUS and study at the same time, it's worthless! Didn't Know It Was Coming.png|AM-3P is much better than putting groceries away! Sky Concern.png|He didn't know if anyone's may Look To The Sky! No One is Unhealthy.png|They stare at you playing Healing Vision ~Angelic mix~! Can't Control By Beat.png|Beat of DO ME (H.I.G.E.O. MIX) makes it bouncy! It's Just a Song with Alarm.png|Wonder if that's going to DROP OUT! No One from the Phone Calls.png|That's what you get when you get involve into Fascination ~eternal love mix~, kids! Trivia * Both of the 2MB songs have the sound effects within a song, which Healing Vision ~Angelic mix~ has the hospital sounds (which Chris thinking that the house is acting like a hospital) and Fascination ~eternal love mix~ has the phone sound effect (which Leonard and Evelyn thinking the phone was ringing). * For the list of songs being used, about the half of the list is by Naoki Maeda, while the rest is by the others. ** One is by Osamu Migitera, two are by Yuichi Asami, and two are by Sota Fujimori. *** Also, for the sequel, two are by Sota Fujimori, one is by Takayuki Ishikawa, one by Shoichiro Hirata, two are by Naoki Maeda, two is by Yasuhiro Taguchi, and the rest of the list (only seven) is by Yuichi Asami (as a play-on name, U1 reads as "yu-ichi") **** Synergy For Angels are made by both Yasuhiro Taguchi and Yuichi Asami. * Fascination ~eternal love mix~ is one of the songs that the kids are not the victims by Kev, instead, they made the parents making phone calls. * Three songs from the original has been returned in the sequel. ** For the song, DROP OUT, there were two cases that anybody had been scared of. On the original, while the family has dinner, they freak out from the alarm going off around. On the sequel, it woke up parents up. ** There were also the two cases happening over Healing Vision ~Angelic mix~. On the original, Alaina, her friends, and John all stare at Kev dancing to that song. On the sequel, John runs to the door while he plays "doctor" game. ** Fascination ~eternal love mix~ has Leonard scared while the phone keeps doing some random sound effects while Evelyn thought the service was calling. On the original, it was done by Alaina and John, but on the sequel, it was done by Kev's friends. * The list has been rearranged since Alexia joins in the Moment Spirit. * This short comedy might be in a real life. Category:Show within Series